the new barry
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: what if barry was evil? what if the entire team was evil? read and find out


What if barry and caitlin was evil? You get this fic here they won't be evil for the entire story however blood guts cannibalism torture….lemons you are warned! Pairings at first it's iris x barry then it develops to barry x caitlin

Barry listen to the screams coming from his basement, damn iris must be angry... He almost felt bad for the poor bastards….almost heh barry poured a drink of...red wine? Nope blood actual blood barry and iris were the most wanted humans since jack the ripper, barry drunk his blood and sat on his chair he saw a huge explosion and put his cup down, he rolled over to the explosion and gasped he instantly rushed to try getting iris but instead he was shocked by a red beam of electricity slamming thru his medicine wall he looked to see iris rushing up stairs he then passed out

Damn it,..no no no no i can't get him up….i have to u have to to take him to the hospital...oh my god we will be ruined….fuck! Iris argued in her head as she hauled him over her shoulder grunting

Time skip

"What makes you think we want to help you?"joe spoke

"Come...on ok dad fine take me away hell i'll tell you where we got all the. Bodies just fix him...and you won't even see me try to escape murderers honor"iris grinned a bit at that

Joe sighed one hand he was helping a criminal on another he was locking them both away"alright take her away when he wakes up you'll see him in jail"joe said

Iris just grinned as she was being handcuffed evil or not her dad almost always did what she wanted,

6 months later

"Uhmm sisco...is this...drowning pool...bodies?"

Sisco grinned a hit and walked up to barry"yup...iris says he likes this song"

"Can't imagine why"the woman said

"Look caitlyn-" killer frost"her eyes glowed a snowy white as she said this

"Ok my bad jeez"sisco put his hands up defensively he then gasped as barry began to move"hey hey cait look!"caitlyn growled but saw him move the man shot up and grabbed sisco by the arm spinning him around in a choke hd threatening to snap his neck"hey man chill you're cool here!

Barry didn't listen"WHERE'S IRIS!"he shouted his voice murderous

Caitlyn growled her voice became raspy and demonic scaring,barry her eyes glowed and it seemed to get cold around the room"you heard him barry...chill "caitlyn grinned as he released sisco

"Good...now stay here,i need to tell dr. wells that you woke up"caitlyn explained walked away and as she finally left barry felt he could breath

"What the hell...is she?"barry asked sisco

"That...is dr. Caitlin snow….if you aren't gonna call her dr . call her killer frost or frost never caitlyn remember that could mean life or death for you"sisco explained

3 hour time skip

"Hello barry…. I understand you're scared but-"he was cut off

"I don't get scared"barry assured

Caitlyn chuckled"yaknow...where you woke up has cameras…"caitlyn said leaning against the counter her eyes glowing just,to scare him and it worked he shifted uncomfortably and tried keeping eye contact with wells

"Caitlyn stop scaring the boy"wells said caitlyn grinned and her eyes went normal

"Wheres iris?"barry asked

"Jail… and we will let her go if what we think about you is true"

"So..you're holding my wife ransom?"barry growled if he moved to attack but he stopped instantly when he felt the air get cold

"Yep...step inside the speed sphere"barry growled

"Speed. Sphere. Now."caitlyn spoke barry sighed a bit and walked inside the door slammed shut

"what am i supposed to do?!"barry yelled

"Just run….mr. Alen"wells said simply barry didn't know what this was about and decided to just listen he got into a starting stance and as lighting coursed through his eyes he took off in a stream of red he ran around and,around

Sisco began to speak"100 miles...200….400….500 go go go man! 600!

Barry felt amazing this was a feeling like nothing he ever felt but just as he thought that flashbacks of that night appeared in his eyes

"BARRY GO NOW!"he heard his mother scream as she shot cop after cop then some sort of red and yellow light appeared and one of them killed his mom he snapped back to reality and slammed into a wall tumbling he slammed into the wall again and blacked out

3 days later

Barry rubbed his head as he woke up groaning in pain"good you're awake i'm not gonna ask since i don't care you up your wounds are healed and we already figured out your weakness…"caitlyn explained with a grin

"What my weakness?"barry was confused why was isn't so cold in here everything was white...this must be her room

"ice….or the cold but,..bah humbug….. Details details...we have to many ice based heros that you will likely need to fight so...we just need to knock that weakness right out of ya"caitlyn crawled on top of him with the craziest grin he had ever seen rivaling the joker barry gulped"uhnm what's going on? How are you gonna get rid of my weakness by….oh no…."

"As evil as you are you're not a prude or an idiot barry...pain...lots of it that's how...hehe...i'm about to make. You. My. Bitch."caitlyn grinned and ripped his clothes off leaving him in his boxers caitlyn then froze her fingers and slowly moved to his chest

"Cait wait i- GAHHHHHHH!"he yelled bloody murder as he was touched by what felt like dry ice caitlyn licked her lips

"Excellent...you're screams...so intoxicating scream more let me hear it more!"caitlyn yelled scratching at his chest digging into it laughing like a mad woman iris had nothing on this girl in terms of insanity barry roared in pain

"It's ok barry...we have so much more that we can do together….

Time skip

Barry finally could rest he was bleeding mostly everywhere and he couldn't really breath that well he was shivering like crazy

"Dr. Wells he is strong he lasted longer than i thought i expected him to burst out and beg within the hour hut he has lasted 6"

"That means he is strong good caitlyn...let him go or keep going till i call you just don't kill him"caitlyn grinned and walked back into the room as wells rolled away on his chair hearing barys screams as he did

like? **well review and there shall be more**


End file.
